quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Serene Diary 1
Paul Serene Diary 1 (also known as Hardline and PR) is the first of eight unlockable video diaries for Paul Serene in Quantum Break. This diary is determinant and changes if the "Hardline" or "PR" option was chosen in the first junction. Description |-|Hardline= Monday, October 10, 2016, 4:19 am HARDLINE On Serene's thoughts about the hardline approach, Jack and Monarch's plan. DURATION: 0:00-2:02 |-|PR= Monday, October 10, 2016, 4:19 am HARDLINE On Serene's thoughts about the PR campaign, Jack and Monarch's plan. DURATION: 0:00-1:22 Transcript Hardline PAUL SERENE: I can still see her eyes. Pleading, begging to be saved. The university incident forced me to take... extreme measures to cover our tracks. Amy Ferrero will the first of many unfortunate, but necessary sacrifices. Her face is etched into my mind. I hold it there--- begging to be saved --- to remind me what all this is for. Jack's transport never arrived at Ground Zero. It was a strange relief; if it had, he may already be dead. But Jack has a larger role in this to play, my visions have made that clear. Seeing Jack at the university... it awakened something within me. A admission of what was coming. A reminder of how it all started. Who I was once was. Seventeen years ago, I performed a test that caused a fracture in time. I was to blame, I came to terms with that very quickly. It took far longer to accept that there was nothing I could do to stop it. I built Monarch from the shadows, waited seventeen years for that moment to arrive again. Thought I was ready. This was my greatest struggle to date. Feeling such a moment, allowing such a tragedy to occur. Knowing, any action I would take to prevent it will simply make it so. And now it's here. We are the only ones prepared for what comes next. My plan was in motion. The time for hiding is over. PR PAUL SERENE: I ordered Martin Hatch to execute his PR campaign. The university mission was a success, but at a great cost. I can't afford unwanted attention, not yet. We need to cover our tracks. Shift the blame. Jack's transport never arrived at the Ground Zero operation. Martin wants to use the media as a tool to find him, turn the city against him. I know where I'll see him again. The visions have made that clear. Seeing Jack at the university... it awakened something within me. A admission of what was coming. A reminder of how it all started. Who I was once was. Seventeen years ago, I performed a test that caused a fracture in time. I was to blame, I came to terms with that very quickly. It took far longer to accept that there was nothing I could do to stop it. I built Monarch from the shadows, waited seventeen years for that moment to arrive again. Thought I was ready. This was my greatest struggle to date. Feeling such a moment, allowing such a tragedy to occur. Knowing, any action I would take to prevent it will simply make it so. And now it's here. We are the only ones prepared for what comes next. My plan was in motion. The time for hiding is over. Category:Video Diaries Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (video game) Transcripts